Pikachu
Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu and evolves into Raichu. Because of its cute appearance and cuddly behavior, it is one of the most popular Pokémon. When angered however it shoots electricity from its cheeks. Pikachus charge their own electricity by sleeping, though in the wild they also charge themselves up by getting struck by lightning. This makes Pikachu nests particularly dangerous for humans and non-Electric-types as large groups of Pikachu can create thunderstorms. Some Pikachus are specially trained to be used in electricity plants. They are also quite intelligent, using their electricity to roast berries to make them tender enough to eat. Battle vs. Lockheed (by Goddess of Despair and BeastMan14) Ash hoists himself over the gate, with his companion Pikachu not far behind. He had heard reports of this X-Mansion having all sorts of mystical events and going-ons. And where there were mystical events, there was usually a Pokémon nearby. "How's it sound buddy? You up for this?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu surveyed the mansion. Pikachu, with a look of determination, nodded and began to walk towards the mansion. Ash laughed and said,"Hey! Wait up!" Meanwhile, Lockheed sat on the roof of the mansion, watching these intruders. Normally, he knew not to fear the worst. But the small rat creature worried him. Maybe he would fly down and attempt to communicate with it. Flapping down, he prepared to say hello. Lockheed flew down towards the intruders, startling Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu prepared to defend Ash whenever Lockheed said “Hello.” Ash and Pikachu looked around and then realized that Lockheed could talk. “Why have you came here?” asked Lockheed Ash reached for his Pokedex but Lockheed thought he had a gun and he flew towards Ash but Pikachu interrupted with a quick attack. Lockheed flew higher into the air and blasted several fire balls at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the first two then used iron tail and he hit the last one, launching it back up at Lockheed. Lockheed dodged it and flew down readying his claws. Pikachu jumped back and used thunder, but it missed. Pikachu tried to quick attack, but Lockheed blocked it and slashed twice at the Pokémon, forcing him to the ground. “PIKA!” yelled Pikachu as a large bolt of thunder fell from a cloud above, electrocuting Lockheed and giving him time to escape his grip. Slipping from Lockheed’s grasp, Pikachu formed an Iron Tail and slammed it into Lockheeds jaw, sending both him and Pikachu tumbling down to the ground. "Pikachu! Quick, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at the still disoriented Lockheed, shouting,"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika peeee!" And slammed into him. Lockheed went flying, and seemingly goes limp. Pikachu goes in close to Lockheed, checking to see if he is unconscious. Suddenly, Lockheed breaths a massive gust of fire into Pikachu's face, and smashes his tail into the surprised Pokémon’s jaw. Pikachu stumbles back, but braces himself. Lockheed rushes forward to claw Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly dodges and tackles him. Lockheed hurled a fireball at Pikachu but Pikachu used shock wave to strike down the fire. Lockheed hurled a stream of fire as Pikachu used volt tackle, leaping through the flames and slamming into his jaw. Lockheed was sent flying into the roof of the building… Pikachu paused, waiting. Suddenly, Lockheed appeared from the rubble, and stumbled out, badly injured and exhausted. Then collapsed, exhausted. Ash shouts,"Yeah! We did it! Alright, now let’s catch this Pokemon." He tosses a poke-ball at Lockheed, and is surprised as it bounces off. "What?" Ash asked, shocked. “This thing wasn't a Pokémon? Then what can this be…” Expert's Opinion Pikachu won this battle thanks to a larger amount of abilities. Lockheed was limited to a single projectile while Pikachu could choose from an entire arsonal of them. Pikachu's ability to attack first with quick attack, never miss with shock wave, and deal tons of damage with thunder allowed him to control the fight with ease. Pikachu is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kirby (Smash Bros.) (by Ethank14) Kirby is walking through dreamland when a portal suddenly appears under him and sends him falling into a strange world. when he gets there he sees Pikachu looking at him with a confused look on his face. Kirby thinking its one ok king Dedede's minions quckly pulls out his hammer and charges at pikachu who uses iron tail to send kirby flying back into a tree then charges at him using quick attack. Kirby however sees him coming and uses his suck power to swallow and copy pikachu's iron tail. Pikacher not knowing what happened charges Kirby again but is shocked when kirby uses iron tail and knock him back. Pikacheu then uses thunderbolt which also paralizes him. As pikachu cautiously aproaches kirby. As the paralysis wears off Kirby uses his final cutter to send a shockwave which hits pikacheu. Pikachu recovers quickly however and uses quick attack to try to hit ihm again, however as kirby tries to suck him up again pika switches to volt tackle and destroys Kirby. Pikachu then hears ash's voice quickly runs to jain them. Winner Pikachu. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bowser (by Utter noob) Mario was lying in bed sick when he received a knock on the door he sneezed then said "Come in".Toad walked through the door and informed Mario that Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser.Mario (being ill) decided to send his pet (pikachu) to try and save Peach. Mario turns to look at Pikachu who already knows the tasks and rushes to the door as Mario lays down in his bed. In the woods,Pikachu was running and saw Bowser carrying Peach.Thunder crashed from the sky near Bowser who turned to see Pikachu.Laughing at the pokemon for missing Pikachu took the chance to close distance and used quick attack,taking Bowser off guard.Before getting a chance to react PIkachu slammed Bowser's legs with iron tail.Bowser roared in pain and lifted Pikachu into the air and slahed his shest then tossed him at a nearby tree.Before hitting the tree Pikachu used thunderbolt which Bowser teleported away from as the electricity hit Peach causing her to collapse from the pain.Pikachu began to get frustrated and used thunder and Bowser teleported once more and then blasted fireballs at the pokemon. Pikachu ran using his superior sspeed to dodge the fire as Bowser began to tire out,Pikachu used thunder which struck Bowser's shell and paralyzed Bowser.Pikachu then to close the distence and finish off his opponent used volt tackle Bowser looked up and saw Pikachu coated in electricity racing towards him despite his paralysis he launched a lighting bolt at Pikachu,however this only added to the electricity arround Pikachu and before realizing his mistake it was too late.Pikachu slammed into Bowser's head destroying his skull.Pikachu exausted stummbeled towards Peach who took Pikachu to a pokemon center. Expert's Opinion WInner is Pikachu due to his speed and the devistating power of volt tackle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors